Demon Hero
by kazekami1620
Summary: On a stormy night a young S rank Erza lost to a mysterious man with Jackal like ears who left her something she never wanted, Something that would strive to prove people wrong a boy who will become a hero. Warning this story will contain a Male OC as it's main character
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one welcome all to my new story, for those of you who are waiting for Harry Potter Reborn you can expect it in a few weeks other than that there are somethings that need to be stated.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Flames will be read and pondered on to see if there is anything intelligent in them**

 **Criticism is appreciated**

 **And ideas for improvement or ways the story could go is appreciated.**

 **Key:**

"Normal Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Other Beings Talking"**

' _ **Other beings thinking'**_

 **Also Note that this story will have some elements that are different that in the anime, in this fic Erza will be two years older making her 25 when cannon starts on a scale this means that she is two years older than Laxus. Also there will be a little bit of Greek Mythology in this story but it is only relevant in Chapters 1 and 2**

On a dark and stormy night, a figure walked through the forest below clad in a dirty plate body with a muddied blue skirt and dull scarlet red hair was a young lady known throughout Fiore as Titania of Fairy Tail Erza Scarlet.

She had just finished a surprisingly hard A rank quest to defeat a beast that had rampaged through a small town, The mayor a rather portly fellow was sceptical about her power mostly because they were so far away that they did not know of her skills, the scepticism mostly revolved around her age which being 15 she will give him that.

She had just finished her quest and was returning back to Fairy Tail quickly because she had a bad feeling something bad was about to happen she was only –

Her Thought process was cut off as she noticed a strange figure leaning against a tree in the clearing she had just stepped into, this mysterious figure was clad in a green stripped singlet and puffy white pants but the strangest thing was what looked like a pair of jackal ears sitting atop of his head.

Her musings were cut short as the stranger started to speak, "My, my, my if it isn't Erza Scarlet One of Fairy Tail's Strongest Wizards, I must be lucky I was waiting for a women to quench my urges" the unknown figure said slowly walking towards her whilst licking his lips and his gaze roaming her body.

"You will find me doing no such thing!" She stated whilst ex-quipping a sword into her hand

"Hahaha! I love it when they fight back!" He says charging her and going for a left swipe with his now clawed hand, she barely avoided the strike and turning against him she was able to strike a short combo against the stranger, and as she jumped back to gain some distance she never noticed him smirking at her.

"You still think you can win? I may be tired but I am still an S Class wizard of Fairy Tail, and while you may be fast you're not fast enough to avoid my strikes!" Erza said with a smirk

"Hahaha! I love it when my prey think they have a chance, because it's over for you see you can't win against my power, my power is the best offence and defence for every time you hit me I can send it right back at you ten times harder!"

"What!-"was all era was able to say before she was cut off by five short but powerful explosions hitting her in the back and as she faded into unconsciousness all she saw was the weird Jackal like man approach her slowly pulling off his belt.

Until nothing.

*/*/*/*/

 **Well that all folks, please fav review or what ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome to the next chapter of Demon Hero.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **And Rember**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Flames will be read and pondered on to see if there is anything intelligent in them**

 **Criticism is appreciated**

 **And ideas for improvement or ways the story could go is appreciated.**

 **Key:**

"Normal Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Other Beings Talking"**

' _ **Other beings thinking'**_

 **Also Note that this story will have some elements that are different that in the anime, in this fic Erza will be two years older making her 25 when cannon starts on a scale this means that she is two years older than Laxus. Also there will be a little bit of Greek Mythology in this story but it is only relevant in Chapters 1 and 2**

As Erza slowly came to the sounds of the forest, she immediately sprung up ex-quipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armour and as she gazed around she saw nothing that would link to a fight, had it been just a nightmare from Exhaustion? Had she been so tired she fell asleep in this clearing and her mind brought up paranoid dreams? 'it could be possible it has happened before' was all she thought as she ex-quipped into a clean version of her normal clothes and she started to walk back to Magnolia, to fairy Tail, to Home.

X 1 month later X

"No! No! NO! This can't be happening it just can't!" Erza cried starring balefully at the small plastic pregnancy test starring at her with that mocking positive sign.

"What can I do?" as she thought over all possible solutions she started to get an idea one that would lead her to being able to live a normal life again.

X At Fairy Tail X 

As the guild members rushed around some jumping out of windows in fear other simply running out of the guild's backdoor as Erza entered the guild approaching a short old man sitting on the bat, This man is Makarov Dreyar the third guild master of Fairy Tail.

"Master I have come to inform you that I am going on Vacation for eight months or so" Startled by her brash and shocking statement the master asked in shock "WHAT Why would you do that Erza you never ask for a Vacation?"

"Simple my last mission was harder than usual and I have decided that I need to go and train and hopefully make sure nothing like that will ever happen again"

"Err very well then Erza I will see you in eight months then"

And as she walked out Makarov just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something strange was up with Erza.

X 8 months later X

Finally the devil spawn is out of her and the little beast looked exactly like **HIM** " she though as she looked down at the baby as she walked through a forest on the out skirts of the Fiore Region she had heard rumours about something strange living in the mountains surrounding this area hopefully it was some sort of beast that killed this little monster.

As she approached the only cave on the mountain she had decided this was far enough and she placed the baby on the ground and she walked off not looking back.

As she left the child realizing that it was being left alone started to wail for its mother, its wails was for naught as Erza had already left but the child's crying had drawn the attention of another being a being that lived in that specific mountain.

" **Hmm? Now what's this annoying sound?"** thought a mysterious being surrounded by shadows and as the shadows receded it reveal an old man with long white hair and a matching beard to go with it, this man had electric blue eyes and was wearing a long white toga, This man was Zeus God of Lighting and the Sky, a god who was banished by his own family to this strange and new dimension to learn humility and as he approached the entrance of his cave he found the source of the crying a young child with scarlet hair but the most surprising feature of the child was the scarlet coloured Jackal ears perched atop the child's head and with a tail to match.

" **So you to have been abandoned by your family to, much like I have, well we can't have that maybe our meeting was fate, maybe you are my redemption little one. Very well I Zeus God of Lighting and the Skies will teach you everything I know about control the very elements that create the skies I will turn you into a true 'God Slayer' as the people of these land call people like you little one you shall be my champion in this dimension you shall become my son Arashi!"** Zeus bellowed as he brought the now named Arashi and as the sky rumbled many people felt a shiver going down their spines as if the fate of the world has changed.

 **Well that's all folks hope you all enjoyed this story and if you have any advice remember tell me because I would very much like to know.**


End file.
